Scoobynatural the series
by Themetavoorhes
Summary: Takes place after Season 8. Team Freewill didn't get out of the Scooby Doo world at the end of the crossover and get dragged into another big supernatural conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

Is a normal life too much to ask, seriously? It seems impossible for any of the Winchesters, I spent my entire life bouncing from fighting one significant supernatural threat after the other. Me and my brother Dean and eventually our loyal angel friend Castiel have been saving the world from monsters demon angels even the freaking devil, losing pretty much everyone we cared about including my girlfriend Jess, and our parents. But thankfully we had gotten some downtown after stopping some power hungry angel named Metatron.

We decided to treat ourselves with something we hadn't had for a while, our very own TV but then as we were watching it something weird by even our standards happened. Me Dean and Castiel got sucked into an old episode of Scooby Doo (Much to Deans joy my annoyance and cas's confusion.). At first, we tried playing along with it, but then people started dying by the hands of a real ghost.

Then To make matters worse, The Scooby gang had their spirits broken and found out that monsters and ghost were real, and they did not take it well. But fortunately, the odd day was almost at an end we had caught the ghost and now me Dean and Cas were seconds from finding out who it was and going home.

"Alright buddy you're not getting out of here so why don't you tell us what you brought us here for," Dean said glaring at the ghost with his new black dot eyes. All three of them then got worried as the spirit began laughing. A deep sinister laugh, he then spoke.

"Oh, you fools have no idea what is coming for you. The second you were brought into this world you became part of their plan." The Phantom shadow said with an evil smile.

" What's he talking about Cas?" I asked the confused looking angel hoping he could read his mind or something, to my disappointment he answered in a worried tone that made my hopes for getting this over with lower.

"I don't know Sam it feels as though somethings keeping me out of his mind," Cas answered. it was silent for a moment before Dean spoke to the Phantom.

"Ok freakshow you listen and you listen good, we just stopped a nutjob angel from making Heaven his playground and got the angels to get off our ass finally. So we are not in the mood for whatever your up to, so why don't you turn everything back to normal us at our bunker and the Scooby Gang back to unmasking greedy land developers. Or we have our angel roast your ghost ass, got it!?" Dean finished, looking the phantom right in the face.

The Phantom, however, wasn't intimidated and just looked straight back showing no fear at either the two trained monster hunters or the angel that have him at their mercy.

He then gave a smirk that was way too ominous than a face that was just three bright red lights shaped like eyes, and a mouth had any right to be.

"heh, you fools genuinely believe I brought you here? I was merely to keep you busy." the Phantom replied with the smirk on his face never leaving.

"Keep us busy for what?" I asked not liking what the ghost was implying.

The spirit then answered, and it did not calm my nerves at all. If anything it made me more worried.

"While you clowns have been chasing me, you have been drawn further and further into this world, and your dear angel has lost more and more of his powers. Now he can't just yank you two out of here and ruin everything that they have set up." He finished with an evil chuckle (Seriously why do so many of these do bad guys need an evil laugh?).

Dean opened his mouth to speak again but stopped and looked at the ground. It took me a sec to realize the ground was trembling slightly, and The trembling grew more intense as eventually, it was so bad that the shelves and tables were falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I yelled looking at the Phantom who looked positively gleeful as parts of the roof began falling, and wallpaper started tearing before the door burst open with a scared looking Fred running into the room.

"SAM! DEAN! CAS! THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING!" He screamed in fear, Dean and I ran to the doorway, and we stopped in shock once we saw the glowing hole in the shaking floor that kept Mystery Inc all huddled in their corners trying to avoid the hole.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled

Scooby was shaking and hiding on the stairs his eyes covered by his paws; Shaggy backed against a blank wall fear in his eyes, Velma standing on the bookcase hoping that gravity doesn't make it tumble, Daphne crouched on the table crying with fear. All in all, it was something Dean, and I had never before seen or ever again wanted to see, Mystery Inc genuinely terrified.

Daphne looked away from the glaring glowing hole to see Fred and Dean looking at them worried.

"DEAN FRED SAM DO SOMETHING THE HOLES GETTING BIGGER!" she cried out to them, face wet with tears.

Dean stood there for a moment before running back into the room with the Phantom "STOP THIS NOW! FIX EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" He shouted at the still captive ghost. To his anger and my despair, the phantom looked triumphant as if he knew he had won no matter what.

"It's happening they found you, and you and those mystery-solving idiots, they are gonna make sure all of you burn it cannot be stopped, and you are all doomed! HAHA HA_AAAGH!" He was cut off from his evil speech when Cas tired of just standing there watching, marched over to the ghost put his hand on it and made the Phantom disintegrate in a flash of light his last laugh being cut off by his dying screams.

Dean was not pleased. "Cas, you idiot! Now we can't stop this!, You screwed us all!" He yelled looking at Cas with anger he usually doesn't show to Cas.

Cas, however, didn't seem bothered more just resigned

"I'm sorry Dean, but the Phantom couldn't stop this even if he wanted to, He's right we can't stop this, my powers aren't strong enough to save us. I'm sorry."

Cas Said with a look of regret about not being able to save us on his face. Dean looked angry, but Fred and I turned away to see the others have moved closer together to walk along the wall to avoid the hole that now took most of the floor.

"DAPHNE!" "FRED!" The two yelled at each other as Fred ran to her trying not to fall in the ever-growing pit

"FRED NO!" I yelled watching the dumb blond try to get to his friends but of course, he tripped, and his dumbass fell into the pit

"FRED!" Everyone yelled in concern as the screaming man disappeared in the light. More of the ground fell sending Mystery Inc falling screaming into the light alongside Fred; I ran back into the room with Dean and Cas.

"What do we now!?" I yelled looking the only other people in the house.

"I don't know Sammy! Cas can you do anything?! Get us out of here or something!?" Dean asked desperately even though he knew Cas couldn't get them out of this.

"No dean I'm afraid we have to accept what's coming," Cas answered no emotion on his face.

The ground began shaking beneath us even more until the ground started to fall apart causing the lights to engulf more and more of the room until Cas was completely gone in a flash giving us one sad smile to make us feel better I guess. It didn't work "NO!" We both yelled Dean reaching out to the now gone Cas before the lights engulfed him as well he turned to me "SAMMY!" He yelled before vanishing himself "DEAN!" I yelled before the bright white flash overtook me as well. Then I passed out.

3:00 AM

Sams room

I woke up. I couldn't remember anything, from my dream except a bright white flash. I wondered why I had this weird feeling like I forgot something important. Oh well no use worrying about it me Dean and Cas had to meet up with Fred, and the guys later he had some new mystery he wanted to solve.

Shaking off the weird feelings I had I just went back to sleep having no idea how strange things would get soon or how strange they had already gotten.


	2. A day in the life of the Winchesters

I made my way downstairs the next morning not knowing why I felt weird today I blamed it on the dream. Something about ghosts and angels and a glowing hole in the ground, I shrugged it off. I had bizarre dreams all the time. Like the one about yellow eyes and fire, Dean blamed it on Fred's ghost stories.

Speaking of which, I remembered he wanted to solve a mystery today, which meant me Dean and Cas had to be ready for whatever Fred wants to drag us into today. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen where both Dean and Cas were sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sam," Cas said in his trademark monotone. Castiel always stood out when people saw the three of us. He shows very little emotion, as usual, and do. Nonetheless, he was my brother, well technically godbrother, but he's lived with us since his folks dropped him off one weekend and never came back.

"Sammy, sleeping in today? Usually, I have to hear you go on another speech about the values of getting up early." Dean said in his typical sarcastic way. Dean was more or less the one in charge (He seems to think) When the parents were gone, and the parents had been gone for months now.

"Its nothing just had a weird dream, "I said, sitting down and making myself a bowl of lucky charms that Dean bought( I swear Dean has the same shopping list has a ten-year-old left home alone).

"About what?" Cas asked. He always seemed to finnd my nightmares interesting, so I told him. Once I finished, Dean couldn't hold in his laugh. " So, a magic glowing hole to nowhere ate all of us? I swear you read too many Stephen King books, Sammy."

"Dean, something tells me you shouldn't mock these dreams. Dreams can sometimes mean more than they seem." Cas said

" Whatever we can't waste the day talking about Sammy's feelings, we gotta head out soon before Freddy wets himself with mystery excitement," Dean said dismissively.

I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. Just as we finished, we heard a knock on the door. Cas went to open it, and standing there was our friend Shaggy and his loyal dog Scooby.

" Like hey, guys." Our hippie friend said.

" Rello Ras!" Scooby said in his usual way

" Good morning Shaggy, Scooby," Cas said in his monotone voice ( People might think the lack of emotion means he hates them, but Shaggy and Scooby are Cas's favorite of our friends.)

" So, you guys ready to go on another mystery?" Shaggy asked

" As ready as we will ever be," I said sarcastically

" Like I get it. But maybe it's not a haunted house this time, right?" Shaggy said, shrugging. Any further discussion was cut off by a honking horn.  
" Come on, Guys! We're burning daylight here!" I rolled my eyes at the voice of Fred. Once again, over-excited to go traipsing around another abandoned house or amusement park.

Don't get me wrong; I love Fred like a brother, but he is essentially a 10-year-old in the body of a 20-year-old. We've been friends since we bumped into each other one Halloween when we were ten. And ever since we got dragged on mystery after mystery.

Dean and I stood up and followed Shaggy Scoob and Cas to the old relic, the mystery machine standing around the old van were our friends. Daphne Blake, the beautiful heiress, funds most of our adventures, Velma Dinkley, the genius who tries to keep Fred and the rest of us from getting hurt, and the blond leader of our group Fred Jones." Morning, guys," Velma greeted.

" Morning" We all greeted back.

" Daphne, you look lovely today," Dean said with a supposedly charming smile at the woman of his dreams.

" Thanks, dean!" Daphne said, not noticing Deans' sad attempt at flirting. Id tells him to stop trying at this point, but honestly, it's hilarious to watch.

" You guys ready for today's big mystery?" Fred asked with his usual dumb smile.

" Yeah, Fred was ready," Dean said in the tone a parent would tell their kid they see whatever they're doing. " Maybe you could tell us where we are going?" He asked.

" Oh no, where special just The Campbell house." He said excitedly. Our eyes widened.

" The Campbell house?" Cas asked.

" The house where an unseen force killed the entire Campbell family?" Dean added." And where they say that same force still lives in the house waiting to feast on unsuspecting trespassers?" I finished.

" Yep!" Fred said happily

" Like no way man i don't want to die in that house," Shaggy said, shaking in fright.

" Re reither." Scooby agreed.

" Don't worry, guys. I've figured out all the bad stuff people have heard in that house happened at night were going in the day," Fred said excitedly." Like i don't know, man," Shaggy said worriedly.

" If you guys come with the next times we go to a restaurant are on me," Fred said, and instantly, Shaggy and Scooby jumped in the mystery machine.

" Come on you guys; let's get this over with!" Shaggy said with Scooby shaking his head in agreement.

We all rolled our eyes and got in the mystery machine ready to get this adventure over with. I had no idea how much this trip would change things.


End file.
